


Sedition

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [919]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 13:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Continuation of Eldritch. The aftermath of Tony's nightmare and just how will Gibbs handle Tony being late?





	Sedition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts), [Appletini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appletini/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 11/6/2001 for the word [sedition](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/11/06/sedition).
> 
> sedition  
> Conduct or language inciting resistance to or rebellion against lawful authority.
> 
> This is for jane_x80. Also for Appletini who has been patiently waiting for a new update of this series.
> 
> This all started when jane_x80 commented on my [Homemade Bells](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8830612) story.
> 
>  **jane_x80:** Awww I'm sure Tony will figure out a way to hang one of those bells on Gibbs to stop him from sneaking up on him ;)  
>  **cutsycat:** Lol. I don't know. I'm not sure Gibbs would let him get away with that.  
>  **jane_x80:** LOL but Tony would have fun in his attempts to put a bell on Gibbs! :D  
>  **cutsycat:** He probably would. Now I'm having images of a kitten Tony with a string in his mouth and a bell attached to the string, but not in his mouth climbing on Gibbs and trying to sneak the bell on Gibbs somewhere that it would stay. lol.
> 
> And that is what has led to this series. This is a continuation of [Portend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8885206), [Ratiocination](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8907304), [Equivocate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8919556), [Frisson](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8936137), [Tchotchke](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8950132), [Brio](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9114082), [Hobson's choice](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9158689), [Comport](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9190058), [Truculent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9250709)... [Importunate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10019249), [Flummox](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10052900), [Deride](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10140368), [Prevaricate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10188086), [Impervious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10223189), [Euphonious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10293578), [Dilettante](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10344120), [Variegated](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10353651), [Salient](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10383195), [Inscrutable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10406043), [Irrefragable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10437132), [Amity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10504410), [Pugilist](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10525590), [Modicum](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10588206), [Rapport](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10614960), [Capricious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10643205), [Acme](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10698432), [Transmogrify](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10736253), [Veritable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10770294), [Explicate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10780176), [Succor](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10847319), [Puckish](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11014812), [Hullabaloo](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11063625), [Rapprochement](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11169390), [Nonplus](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11207004), [Bibelot](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11228577), [Irenic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11264043), [Crux](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11369928), [Rejoinder](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11445468), [Contretemps](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11528985), [Effrontery](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11554785), [Neoteric](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11579103), [Ludic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11583078), [Arcanum](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11647644), [Diablerie](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11656284), and [Eldritch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672367).
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Sedition

“I don't want to talk about it.” Tony announced, appearing at the bottom of the stairs. 

Fortunately, for McGee's sanity he'd put on his normal work outfit. Tony couldn't wait for his apartment to be available again. He'd love to get back to a more normal feel.

He knew Gibbs didn't mind him staying and seemed amenable to a relationship, but as they still hadn't really talked about it in depth beyond Gibbs not being ready to mate, he didn't want to wear out his welcome. “Let's go. Before Gibbs gets even more pissed off.”

“I'm sure he'd understand, Anthony.”

Tony rolled his eyes. He really didn't want to talk about it. Keeping his mouth firmly shut, he headed out the door.

McGee exchanged concerned glances with Ducky before they both moved to follow Tony. Climbing into the back of the car, Tony hoped they'd leave him alone. McGee drove back to NCIS without another word to Tony.

Ducky and McGee kept up a flow of conversation while Tony contemplated his dream and his kitten form. In a strange way, the dream could be seen as an indication of sedition. Nothing that would hold up in court, but the dream definitely showed resistance to Tony's authority.

Otherwise, there would have been no need to take away his power. Shaken, Tony hoped the dream was just a dream and not a signal of more trouble to come. Regardless, he had a job to do now.

Gibbs glared at Tony when he entered the bullpen. Tony shook his head softly, indicating not here. Gibbs let it drop, for now.

Tony settled into his desk watching their new team member closely as she tried her best to keep Gibbs’ attention with her seductive moves. She was even more obvious than Jenny had been. Tony hadn't thought it was possible, but she had even less class than Kate did.

Before Tony had done more than logged in to his computer, Gibbs’ phone rang. They had a case. This time a dead petty officer who’d been out for a jog.

At the crime scene, they split up to do the various tasks. Next thing they knew, the new probie had vanished. They had a crime scene. They couldn't just leave it and search for the Probie, so Tony searched on his own while the others wrapped up the crime scene.

**Author's Note:**

> For those not aware, I did get a job in June but I wasn't happy there. My old job(the one that laid me off) was hiring again and they wanted me back, so I went back to them. I start at my old job tomorrow(10/10/2017). I expect to post daily again at least until 10/25/2017 and hopefully longer than that, but we shall see how it goes. I hope everyone still enjoys reading my random drabbles and longer stories.
> 
> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
